I fall in love with you
by ForbbidenFruit
Summary: Edward se da cuenta de que Bella es una chica encantadora, aún así no se atreve a decirle lo que siente por ella. Rosalie la malvada de la historia... TODOS HUMANOS - Lo sé, es un pésimo summary xD -


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, todo esto es sólo con fines de entretenimiento...**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Como de costumbre me levanté temprano para poder llegar a tiempo a Port Angeles. Trabajo medio tiempo en la sucursal de _Victoria's Secret_. Me vestí y me peiné rápidamente. Bajé las escaleras y apenas tomé un vaso de jugo de naranja. Reneé como siempre, trató de detenerme para que desayunara algo más, sin embargo no le presté atención y corrí hacia el auto.

-Buenos días, Jessica- saludé en cuánto entré.

-Bella, hola- dijo Jessica saludando torpemente con la mano izquierda -¿Qué hay?- preguntó curiosa.

-Nada en especial- comenté levantando los hombros.

-¿Y cómo está Emmett?- ah, claro, ya decía yo que tanta amabilidad no se podía deber a otra cosa.

-Bien, como siempre- dije torciendo los ojos.

-Ah, que bien- finalizó.

La mañana pasó en silencio. Jessica por su parte, enviaba mensajes de texto y yo miraba a todos lados sólo por distracción.

A las tres de la tarde, fielmente a su rutina, llegó la señorita Alice. Jessica se adelantó a atenderla.

-¡Alice!- chilló alegremente -últimamente te ves tan radiante y hermosa- mintió la rubia. Seguro era uno de sus nuevos y retorcidos planes para venderle más y más atrevidos conjuntos a Alice. La aludida se limitó a sonreír con arrogancia.

-Señorita Alice- fué lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza. Ojeé la última hoja del nuevo catálogo para después mirar a la recién llegada. Algo había cambiado. Esta vez no venía sóla cómo los otros días. Un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdosos la acompañaba.

Jessica volvió a mi lado y se limitó a mirar distraída al chico.

-¿Quién crees que sea?- me susurró.

-Jessica, no sé- dije tomando otro catálogo.

-Uhm...- canturreó Jessica mordiéndose el labio inferior -¿Crees que sean pareja?- la miré entrecerrando los ojos (Aveces Jessica era tan metiche...) y ella levantó los hombros.

-NO SE- agregué ferozmente torciendo los ojos.

La rubia suspiró profundamente.

-¡Bella, Bella!- me sacudió levemente.

-¿Qué, Jessica? Te estoy escuchando- refunfuñé sin levantar la vista de la revista.

-Necesito que voltees- torcí los ojos y miré hacia ella.

-Qué...- dije entrecerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-El bombón te está mirando- comentó echando miradas furitivas al chico.

-¡Jessica!, cómo si me importara el dichoso "bombón"- dije haciendo comillas con los dedos. Volví a dirigir la mirada hacia el catálogo, no sin antes mirar discretamente al chico. Había desviado su vista y ahora discutía con Alice.

La rubia seguía mirándolo como si fuera algún tipo de dios griego.

-No le mires- susurré.

-¿Qué?- me miró alzando una ceja -¿Te molesta, acaso?- dijo con una voz envenenada.

-No- concluí...

**EDWARD POV**

-Alice, Alice, Alice- dije moviento las manos y la cabeza -¿Por qué tenemos que ir a _Victoria's Secret_?- me paré en seco y la detuve a ella también.

-Porque prometiste traerme de compras- la pequeña pero inmensamente irritante chica levantó sus diminutos hombros y siguió con la marcha.

-Pero es que ahí siempre hay señoras- bueno, eso no sonaba bien -Personas- corregí - En ropa interior- comenté y me estremecí teatralmente.

-¿Y tú como rayos sabes eso, ah?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Eh, yo, yo... Jazz me lo dijo- mentí nerviosamente acelerando el paso. Alice dejó de sonreír y juraría que la ví sacar su celular. Sonreí satisfecho para mis adentros.

Al llegar al local estaba prácticamente vacío. Una chica que de seguro conocía a Alice la saludó enérgicamente. En cambio otra llamó mucho más mi atención. Tenía unos grandes ojos marrón chocolate y cabello castaño rojizo. Piel pálida y era de complexión delgada. Para mi sorpresa aquella sencilla chica me dejó embobado. La miré detenidamente durante algunos minutos hasta que Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¡Edward! ¡Ed-ward!- llamó Alice.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- contesté distrído y volteando hacia los lados.

-Por aquí- la voz de Alice sonó algo molesta -¿Qué te parece esto?- preguntó sonriendo de nuevo.

-¡No!- rugí.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?- refunfuñó llevando las manos a su pequeña cintura.

-¡De ninguna manera!- dije arrugando la frente -Es muy, muy atrevido- Alice torció lo ojos y dejó el conjunto de dos piezas.

-Lo compraré de todas formas- susurró para sí misma. Masajeé mis sienes y seguí a Alice.

-Está bien, este no es tan atrevido- me miró con cara de cachorro -¿Te gusta?- preguntó.

-Basta con que le agrade a Jazz, ¿no crees?- dije imaginando la cara que pondría Jasper al ver a mi hermana en esa diminuta ropa interior. Sonreí.

-Tienes toda la razón- sonrió con malicia y se dirigió a la caja -regreso en un momento- asentí. Fuí directo al umbral de la puerta de aquel local y me limité a seguir observando a aquella joven.

-Listo, vámonos- dijo Alice cuando regresó.

Salimos del centro comercial directo al coche.

-¿Quieres ir a alguna otra parte?- ofrecí amablemente.

-No, estoy exhausta- se quejó cuando entró al auto. Levanté los hombros. Yo era el más feliz de poder regresar a casa.

-Bien... Entonces vámonos- arranqué el coche y las llantas chirriaron.

-Ah, y no creas que no me di cuenta cómo mirabas a Bella- movió la cabeza y sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Bella? ¿Quién diablos es Bella?- pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Para tu información y si aún no lo habías notado- insinuó -El nombre de la chica de cabello marrón, es Bella- confirmó Alice.

Me limité a asentir. Ya regresaría luego para saber más sobre ella.

-Hola- saludé a Carlisle cuando llegamos -Te lo advierto, la próxima vez la acompañarás tú- Carlisle soltó una risita.

-¿Pues a dónde fueron?- logró decir entre risas.

-A _Victoria's Secret_- Carlisle abrió los ojos como platos. Yo sonreí. Alice estaría en problemas.

-¿Q-qué fueron a dónde?- me miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero automáticamente dirigió la mirada hacia Alice -¡Alice!- la miró con furia.

-Ma-mande- contestó la pequeña.

-Hay ya Carlisle, yo le dí permiso- intervino Esme. Torcí los ojos. Típica madre solapando a su hija.

-¡Y tu Edward! ¿Por qué diablos la llevaste?- la pregunta me tomó desprevenido.

-Esque le prometí llevarla de compras- dije con voz inocente -Ah, pero yo no sabía que iríamos a esa tienda- me defendí -Y si no les importa... Me retiro- miré divertido a Alice. Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

Me esfumé rapidamente hacia mi habitación. Tomé uno de los mil CD's y lo coloqué en el equipo de sonido. Me acosté en el sillón, me relajé y cerré los ojos. La primera imágen que acudió a mi mente fue la de la chica...de Bella. _Que diablos_, pensé. Me senté y me concentré. Había algo en esa chica que me había llamado mucho la atención. Incluso tenía ganas de ir a visitarla mañana...

**BELLA POV**

-Divino, hermoso...- Jessica seguía formando una inmensa lista de adjetivos para el chico de cabello cobrizo. Suspiró.

-¡Hora de cerrar!- exclamé con felicidad mientras bailaba mentalmente.

-Bueno, hasta mañana Bella- se despidió la rubia cuando acabamos de cerrar el local.

-Adios- me limité a contestar.

Mientras iba por la carretera la imagen del chico apareció en mi mente de la nada. Tenía que admitirlo, era inmensamente guapo. Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a pensar en el?... Quizá era cierto lo que decía Jessica y Alice era su novia. La idea me abrumó.

-Hola- saludé sin ánimos cuando llegué a casa -¿Está lista la cena?-

-Hola, hija- dijo Reneé -Si tu cena está en el refrigerador- asentí torpemente.

-Bella- saludó Charlie que estaba viendo un partido de básquetbol.

-¿Y dónde está Emmett?- pregunté ya que no estaba viendo el partido con Charlie.

-Ya lo conoces, se fue con sus amigos- me informó Reneé.

-Ah...- me dirigí a la cocina y saqué del refrigerador mi cena. La metí dentro del microondas y esperé. Devoré rápidamente el pedazo de lasaña. Metí el plato en el lavavajillas, esperé un rato y al final lo sequé.

Estaba muy cansada así que me fuí directo a mi habitación. Me puse la pijama y me cepillé los dientes. Cuando me senté en la cama, me di cuenta que tenía un horrendo dolor de cabeza, así que fuí por una pastilla. Después de esto me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Reviews please!? xDD**

**Les dejé sólo el primer capítulo para que me digan si les gusta o no :|**

**Adios (:**


End file.
